


Food Intake

by chayuunakaharoll



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Inaho/Slaine - Freeform, M/M, OrangeBat, doesnt make sense, inasure - Freeform, the cat made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chayuunakaharoll/pseuds/chayuunakaharoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine wanted to die but he's not allowed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Intake

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaay agsdgkdhflssjl OrangeBat is <3 
> 
> Im sorry for this stupid fic. I just had to get it out of my system. Unbeta-ed. First time posting fics for anime otps. Go easy on me please.

"You really should eat more.", Inaho protests despite the unchanging expression on his face. Slaine snorted in annoyance but doesn't say anything.

"Are you doing this to mock me?", Inaho inquires. 

For a moment, Slaine thought if Inaho would really take such provocation. The brunette takes everything seriously and Slaine tried to piss him for the past months but nothing paid off. It's like nothing could ever get into his nerves and he always assess such situations in a calm manner. Slaine wanted to spit. 

"What makes you think that I'm doing it just to mock you? I wouldn't do a damned thing for the likes of you."

I want to die, Slaine thought.

"Well, I wouldn't like you dying on me when I have to keep you living so try again."

Slained snapped, slamming his hand on the table. Inaho watched some of the chess pieces fall off the board but the white King remained standing.

"You...!", the blonde demanded.

Inaho shook his head in disappointment. "Now we have to start the game again."

"Orange! Have you been listening to me?!"

"Yes, I was. You're not eating because you wanted to mock me and I suggested you try a different method."

"That's not what I... You--", Slaine cut himself off. It seemed that he'd realised something when he saw the faint smile twitch from the corner of Inaho's lips as he arrange the chess pieces back to its places.

Slaine continued, "You're doing this on purpose."

Inaho chuckled. "You found out?"

Slaine didn't know how he would react because the laugh came out so naturally. It was genuine, so much that it stopped Slaine from retaliating. He figured that Inaho's definitely enjoying it. For the first time in Slaine's life, he wanted to strangle someone just because of annoyance and not anger. It was impossible for Slaine to comprehend. Even the former Count--his adoptive father, was not able to stir such desire from him. 

"You're just trying to annoy me. Because you wouldn't want to die.", Inaho explained, his expression back to its emotionless state. "No, rather, you couldn't. Because I will not permit it."

Slaine crossed his arms over his chest, his pendant cold against his skin. Inaho keeps on declining his idea.

"And what if I really refused to eat? It would probably take more than a week but it's the best suicide attempt I can do with these circumstances."

"What a vulgar way of speaking. Please do not talk about suicide. You will live.", Inaho stared at him. 

Slaine would never admit it but something inside him aches when he remembers the injury he inflicted on Inaho, the eyepatch doesn't make it any better. 

Despite the war, they dont have any personal conflicts. Slaine knows it was just his pure jealousy of the guy. Inaho wanted to protect the princess. He has the means to do so and he was successful. Slaine on the other hand, despite his status and power, just caused her pain by continuing the war and attacking the Earth that she loved so much. Yet, she wanted him to be saved. 

The blonde clutched the pendant that the princess once treasured.

Was I really saved? Slaine asks himself. The pain in his chest proves that he wasn't.

"You're making a painful expression."

The brunette's remark took Slaine back to reality. He watched Inaho stand and walk to his side of the table. 

Inaho leaned down and held Slaine's hand. His warmth contrasts the coldness Slaine had on his palm. 

"I let you keep this because I figured it's important for you. But, if it ever crossed your mind to choke on this pendant, i'll throw it away."

"Isn't that a bit too late? You are just giving me the idea.", Slaine stopped himself from laughing.

"I'm aware. But, I trust you wouldn't do it." 

Slaine looked away as Inaho leaned closer.  
"You trust the guy who almost got you killed?"

"Yes. Or are you stupid enough to do it with that method?"

The blonde gritted his teeth. He has nothing to lose but ignoring Inaho's sarcasm was right now unthinkable.

He then turned to Inaho. "Then you'll be wasting more money for my food."

"If you continued to refuse eating, I will personally force food down your throat."

"And if I did choke myself?"

"I'll accept the fact that you're an idiot yet I expected more from you."

Inaho was making it difficult for Slaine to simply accept the second option on purpose. A bit of Slaine's remaining pride stops him from doing so. Slaine isn't even aware he had some left.

"Then I'll just bite my tongue till I die."

Inaho was quiet for a moment. He looked at the guards standing in front of the glass walls with their backs turned on them. Slaine was being kept like an animal after all. An animal in suicide watch.

Just when Slaine had thought that Inaho had given up, he was taken by a sudden pull. 

Inaho, with his hand on Slaine's face, pressed his lips against his prisoner. 

K-kiss?!, Slaine was in panic. He tried to jerk away from the kiss but failed to do so.

Inaho grabbed his hair forcefully that the blonde had to open his mouth for a sudden cry. The brunette took the chance to slip his tongue inside. Slaine squirmed in his grip, heat building on his cheeks. Slaine's eyes wondered to the guards' back at the left. He figured why Inaho had looked at them earlier.

This was impossible, Slaine insisted. It should be impossible yet he can feel the foreign wetness inside his mouth. Slaine swore he might die from embarrassment.

The blonde let out a muffled cry when he felt pain on his tongue. Inaho's teeth against its flesh. He almost thought it would bleed. Gathering all of his strength left, Slaine was able to push Inaho off him.

"What the hell are you doing?!", Slaine covered his mouth with the back of his palm.

"If you still think of dying by biting your tongue off, please do so. If you'd die, I would assume you just wanted me to do this again."

Inaho made his way to the glass door. "Anyway, I shall take my leave now." 

"Dont come back, Asshole."

"Or so, I have been told. Do you want to do it again?"

"....."

Inaho smiled and turned the knob. 

 

"Pity."


End file.
